The Mythbusters meet Team Possible
by captainkodak1
Summary: Jamie, Adam and the gang see Kim and Ron in action. Now they want to see if they can test some of Kim and Ron's equipment. What can happen when the crew of the Mythbusters get Kim, Ron and Rufus to come on the show?
1. Chapter 1

**The Mythbusters meet Team Possible.  
by Captainkodak1  
Chapter 1**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie and Adam sat back in their workshop/lab watching the news. Kari, Tori, and Grant joined Jamie and Adam as a news story came on.

"The two heroic teens of Team Possible defeated the combined efforts of Dr. Drakken, Shego and Monkeyfist during a mission in southeast Asia."

The screen showed scenes of the battle with the two of them flying in on their jetpacks. Kim used her hairdryer/grapple gun to pull herself up over an attacking Shego. Ron used Kim's laser lipstick to cut a hole in a steel door to get in the control room of the weapon Drakken was trying to use.

Adam sat back and rubbed his hands together.

"Man, trying to build and test some of that stuff would be awesome."

Jamie scratched at his mustache.

"Well, we have tried the personal flying device before and didn't get anywhere. We could try that again; maybe try using a rocket motor."

Kari glanced over to at Grant and Tori.

"How about trying to build that hairdryer/grapple thing."

Adam looked around at his team.

"Well, we have tried that too. The grapple was one thing that did work although the launcher was a lot bigger, and we proved you could build a device to pull you up."

Jamie raised his hand.

"But we were not able to prove that you could stick a grapple into concrete by shooting into it."

Adam nodded.

"Well, it seems we have some Team Possible myths to bust. Let's contact them and see if they would like to be on the show."

Kari flipped her hair out of her face.

"Do you really think they will come?"

Jamie scratched at his mustache.

"Well, she says she can do anything, so if they can survive laser shooting robots, spinning tops of doom and other death traps surely they can survive on our show."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus watched as his two favorite humans participated in their favorite past time; which was locking lips for extended periods of time. Rufus wondered why his humans enjoyed this so much. It appeared to be a waste of motion of the mouth and lips in addition how they breathed was beyond him. He would rather use his on a nice piece of cheddar or possibly a nice pepper jack.

The two teens continued their lip lock several seconds after the Kimmunicator started to beep. Kim's hand failed for the device as she continued to rain a string of kisses to Ron. One of her fingers found the answer button. She answered as she continued to kiss Ron.

"Wade"

Smack

"I thought we"

Smack

"talked about"

Smack smack

"When to beep in"

Smack

"and when not to"

Smack smack.

"Uhhhhh, Kim, Ron, you guys mind coming up for air. I think your lips are started to turn blue. You keep that up much longer you might pass out."

Both teens stopped with a sigh and with foreheads touching.

"But what a way to go."

Wade rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, back to reality for a little bit. I have had a rather unusual hit on the site."

Kim and Ron turned to the screen.

"What's that? An unusual hit? Since when is any hit on our site usual."

Wade snickered.

"Okay, you got me there. But seriously, this is not normal even for you guys. Do either of you watch that show "Mythbusters"?"

Ron perked up.

"Yeah, it's totally cool. Those guys are always testing some weird ideas out."

Wade nodded.

"That's them. Well, you two just got an invite to be on the show. They want the two of you to help them test some of your stuff. Mainly your jetpacks, the grapple gun, and maybe the laser lipstick."

Kim scowled for a moment.

"Wade. Aren't those the guys who are always blowing stuff up and crashing stuff together?"

Wade typed some on his keyboard.

"That's right Kim. It seems they have taken an interest in the two of you and some of your equipment. They have invited both of you to be on the show so they could test out some of your stuff."

Kim cringed for a moment.

"Wade, the last time we appeared on a TV show was with the Muppets. That…that did not quite go as planned. Kermit told me that it took two weeks to put the stage back together."

Ron put his arm around Kim.

"Awww, KP, it was great. I mean being on the set of Pigs in Sp…. Ow no kicking KP. Then, the skit, but you have to admit. The dance skit at the end was awesome."

Kim blushed a bit remembering the two of them sharing a kiss on the stage as it blew up around them. She turned to the screen.

"Okay, Wade. Tell them we will be there."

Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and stood up. She reached down and pulled Ron to his feet.

"Come on Ron. If we are going to be on TV there are a few things we need to do."

Ron cringed remembering what he had gone through before they went on with the Muppets.

"Awwww, KP, the hairdresser! Not that again."

Kim turned putting her nose right next to his.

"Yep, that means the hairdresser and a new mission outfits. If we are going to be on TV it's going to be done right."

Ron whined as Kim pulled him toward her car.

"Awwww mannnnn."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron pulled up to the M5 labs in San Francisco in Kim's car. Jamie stepped out of the rollup door and walked over to the car as the two of them got out.

"Kim, Ron, welcome to M5 Industries and Mythbusters. I hope you had a nice trip from Middleton."

Kim pulled their backpacks from the backseat and handed Ron his.

"Well the Sloth here made it in good time. Having a hypersonic, quantum engine helps with the travel time. Ron, what did it take? A couple of hours?"

Ron glanced at this watch.

"I guess it took about 3 hours. Wade helped to clear airspace for us."

Adam, Tori and Grant stepped up the two of them.

"Three hours, how did you make that drive in three hours?"

Kim pressed a button on her key ring and the rocket engines deployed from the trunk.

"Having a father who is a genius with rocket engines and two brothers who are geniuses at tricking out my car makes for quick trips."

Grant started going all over the car.

"Ohhh, man it's too bad we can't try to make something like this."

Adam rubbed his hands together.

"Well, why not? We have tried the flying packs before maybe we can try to build a car like this."

Jamie stared at them for a minute.

"What do you plan to do? Put a rocket engine on a VW?"

Adam thought for a moment.

"You know Jamie. That just might work, but we have only one person to drive the car."

Tory, Cary and Grant smiled at the same time.

"Buster is back in business."

Kim and Ron looked at each other then at Jamie, Adam and the others.

"We just have one thing to say about testing all our stuff, especially when it comes to testing some of it and our real equipment."

Adam looked back at them for a moment.

"And what is that?"

Kim looked at Ron and giggled a little.

"Do not try what you are about to see at home. We are what you call 'experts'."

Ron nodded.

"That's right; we do this for a living."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim pulled her hairdryer/grapple gun out of the holster and placed it on the table. Adam picked it up and examined it.

"What's the range?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"I am not sure, 100 feet or more easily. But for drying hair about a foot is all you need."

Jamie took the grapple gun from Adam and looked it over.

"Well, I don't think Adam or I would get a lot of use out of it as a hairdryer, but how about showing us how the grapple part works?"

Kim took her device from Jamie.

"Sure!"

She aimed toward the rafters and pulled the trigger. There was pop as the grapple flew up into the steel rafters of M5. The tines of the grapple slipped over one of the metal rafters and caught on. Kim pressed the button on the handle of the grapple-gun and it pulled her up into the top of the warehouse area. She flipped and landed standing up on the rafter. Reaching down she unhooked the grapple from the rafter and retracted the last of the line. Holstering her grapple she waved from the top of the plant.

Jamie and Adam watched from the floor as she waved.

"WOW! Uhh, Miss Possible, just how are you going to get down?"

Kim smiled at the men.

"Please, it's Kim. I think I have a way down."

Kim dove off the rafter and bounced off the tall storage shelves on the way down. Just before she got to the floor she did two somersaults and landed on her feet in front of Adam and Jamie.

"Way to go, KIMBO!"

Kim turned around to see Kari, Tori, Grant and Ron come up to them applauding. Tori stepped over to the table where they always planned everything.

"Well, we just saw Kim show us the grapple-gun. Now Ron is going to show us how to use the jetpack-backpack."

The group followed Ron outside of M5. Ron stepped out into the parking lot and gave Kim a little wave. Kim waved back as he pressed the button to activate that jetpack. The wings and engine unfolded as an arm came out and put a helmet on Ron's head. He ignited the engine and took off in a climbing loop. After leveling off for a few seconds he went into a gentle dive over the parking lot. Ron performed a barrel roll as he passed over the group. He waved at Kim as he passed over. Kim waved back then began to wave frantically. She pressed a button on her Kimmunicator.

"RON, Look out for ….."

"SMASSSHHHHH"

"that building!"

Ron's contact with the building broke part of one wing off of his jetpack. He went into a looping spiral over the street and started down into a vacant lot down the street from M5. Kim watched as she tried to put his feet down but tripped and went head over heels in a cloud of dust while pieces of the jetpack went flying in all directions. Kari grabbed a first aid kit while Tori and Grant grabbed fire extinguishers. Kim led the group as they approached the cloud of dust and smoke that surrounded where Ron had landed.

"Ron?? Ronnie?"

"Please KP. Save Ronnie to when we are alone!"

"RON!!!"

Kim ran to where Ron was standing up with the remains of the jetpack hanging from his back. Kari ran up to Kim's side.

"IS he okay?"

Tori and Grant arrived with Jamie and Adam. All of them stood staring at Ron who was standing there with some scratches and torn clothes. Kim started to brush Ron off and unhook the jetpack. She dropped the remains of the jetpack on the ground.

"Well, we may have to find another myth to bust."

Tori and Grant hi fived each other.

"Rocket powered minicar!"

Kim gave Ron a quick kiss on the nose.

"Let's get you inside and cleaned up."

Ron winced and nodded.

"Okay KP."

Ron took one step forward and his pant fell to pieces. His Fearless Ferret boxers were slightly singed. Adam and Jamie stood staring as Kari turned red. Grant and Tori could barely control their laughing. Kim stood in front of Ron.

"Ahhh, is there a place where Ron could change?"

Jamie pointed back to M5.

"There's a clothes closet on the far wall and a changing room."

Kim stood in front of Ron as they retreated to the garage door. Ron slipped into M5 as Kim rejoined the group.

Jamie scratched at his beret.

"Is he just lucky or is he incredibly resilient?"

Kim just smiled and just waved her hand.

"Oh that? That's no big. Ron has taken a worse beating by Shego and Monkeyfist and still was able do what he wanted."

Adam picked up one of the fire extinguishers.

"Well let's get back inside and make plans for the grapple thingee and let Tori and Grant make plans for the rocket car."

Kim joined the group around the table as they waited for Ron to join them. Kim heard Ron's footsteps as he approached.

"Did you get changed okay Ron?"

Kim turned to see Ron approaching wearing a pair of farmer's overalls.

"Sorry KP, I guess I forgot to put another pair of pants in our bags. But I found this neat pair of overalls hanging in a metal cabinet back there. They are a little stiff but there is a good pocket for Rufus."

Grant got a good look at Ron's pants.

"Everybody, back up! He's got on those fertilizer pants!"

Kari shrieked and ran behind Tori. Adam and Jamie leaped to their feet and started to back up. Ron just looked at everyone as he picked up at small board.

"Hey they are a little dusty but a good whack with this will clean'em off."

Grant's eyes grew large.

"No don't hit the ….."

KAAAABLLLOOOMMMM "WAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH"

Kim dove behind the table as dust and flames filled the area. She slowly stood up to look at Ron along with everyone else. He stood there sans pants again, his Fearless Ferret Boxers a little worse for wear. His face was soot covered and one of the small sprigs of hair that hung in his face was burning. He nonchalantly licked his thumb and forefingers and extinguished the flaming hair.

"Let me guess. I put on an extra pair of the exploding farmer's pants. Anybody seen Rufus?"

Kim started looking around.

"Rufus, who is Rufus?" Asked Tori.

Kari felt something move in her hair. She turned to look in one of the mirrors from the Death Ray device. She glanced into her hair to see a small pink rodent looking back at her with two small beady eyes. He waved. "HI!" Kari screamed.

"There's something in my hair, there's something in my hair!"

Rufus dove to the floor and ran up Kim's leg and into her hands.

Kim gave him a little pet.

"Everybody, this is Rufus, naked mole rat and friend extraordinaire."

Kari came out from behind some boxes as Rufus waved to everyone. Kim put him down on the table.

"Rufus, you keep everybody entertained while I help Ron. Come on Ron. I think there is an extra pair of your pants in the Sloth. Then will get you cleaned up."

The Mythbusters crew watched as Kim helped Ron out to the car.

Adam looked at Jamie and Jamie looked back at Adam. A smile crossed Adam's face.

"He crash lands a jetpack and laughs it off, he is wearing a pair of exploding pants that singed Buster and all that happens is that his hair is singed. Could we have another myth? Who is more indestructible? Ron Stoppable or Buster the crash dummy?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well everyone. Here is the newest plot bunny from the Captain. This is another one that Lionheartcartoon and I have been working on a bit. He even did a great picture of the Mythbusters. Kim has already shown the group the grapple gun and it looks like they will try and build a rocket powered car. What else will they think of testing. What myth could they be talking about testing comparing Ron and Buster?? Stay tuned.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

The Mythbusters is part of the Discovery Channel. Kim and the gang are owned by the Disney Company. I own the idea for this fiction, for what that is worth.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mythbusters meet Kim Possible  
Chapter 2  
By Captainkodak1**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a little note. One of the cast on Mythbusters is never seen. That is the announcer whose quips and jokes really make the show. It wouldn't be right not to have him in the story. When he speaks it will look like this. _**This is Mythbusters.**_ I hope you enjoy the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please don't try anything you are about to see us to at home."

"Ever!"

_**On tonight's show, we have some rather comedic and nearly disastrous results as our Teen heroes and their hairless rodent Rufus help Adam, Jaime and the rest of the Mythbusters team explore some of the myths the two teens created. The team will put several of the gadgets and myths of Team Possible to the test. Find out in a high flying, hair drying grappling climbing episode to see if a hair dryer could be designed to help you climb a building. Then join with them as they test a rocket powered car. These are just a couple of the myths they will be testing. Will M5 ever be the same? Join us to see.**_

_**Who are the Mythbusters? Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman. Between them more than thirty years of special effects experience. Joining them Grant Imahara, Tori Belleci, and Kari Byron. They don't just tell the myths; they put them to the test.**_

Adam, Jamie, Grant, Tori and Kari all stood around the main planning table at M5. Adam looked around at the team.

"Well recently, we did a show on superhero myths. We were able to test a few of them; like the gadgets, changing in a phone booth and a few other things. Well, we decided to try some again and a few more. But this time we invited two well known heroes. We invited Team Possible to be on the show. Come on in Kim and Ron."

The camera slewed around to catch Kim standing in the top of M5. She fired her hairdryer grapple at a beam above the team. She pulled the line tight and swung down to land in front of the table. She flipped her hair out of her face and smiled.

"Hi everyone."

Jamie looked around.

"Uhhh… Kim… where's Ron?"

Kim smiled.

"Oh he'll show up in his own way."

"Hi, KP. Everybody ready to go?"

Grant and Tori jumped to each side as Ron seemed to appear between the two of them. Tori looked Ron up and down.

"How did you do that?"

Ron just smiled.

"Hey, it's just a thing the Ron-Man can do."

Jamie looked around.

"Well, now that we are all here let's what myths we can bust. Since Adam and I did work on the grapple shooter and climber the first time we will work with Kim on that."

Grant nodded.

"And since we have also tried the rocket car and the flying pack before Tori, Kari and I will work with Ron on those."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and jumped in the middle of the table. Kim patted him on the head.

"Rufus, you can be the official Mythbusters mascot."

Rufus nodded and grinned. He threw his hands up in the air.

"BOOOMMM!"

Kari stepped back as she looked down at him.

"That is a freaky thing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam and Jamie were at a table at M5 working with the devices that they had used in the superhero episode. Jamie had his climbing machine and Adam had his cable launcher. Kim walked up and pulled out her hair dryer grapple.

"Would either of you like to try it?"

Adam jumped up and down raising his hand.

"Oh, Oh. Me. Me."

Jamie shook his head.

"Give him a new gadget and he regresses to the age of six."

Adam turned around.

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not"

"Do too."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ron warned me that this might happen. OK Mr. Adam, since you raised your hand you get to go first."

Kim handed him the device.

"Okay, just hold the grip. Aim at what you want to climb up on and pull the trigger. I normally try to get the grapple to wrap around something. The spikes will go into most things but I trust it more when it grabs onto something."

Adam held the grapple gun and examined the spikes closely.

"That was one thing that we could not get to work. The nail in my device would not drive the nail in good enough."

Kim nodded.

"I watched that episode with Ron the other night so I could be familiar with the show. I had an idea but I had Wade confirm it for me."

Kim picked up Adam device to shoot a nail into the wall.

"You had the right idea, just not enough power. When you fired this into the wall and the rifle cartridge fired. It would push the device from the wall instead of the nail into the wall. There was not enough kinetic energy in your device to hold it against the wall while the nail was pushed into the concrete."

Jamie and Adam looked at each other, and then back at Kim.

"Who's Wade?"

Kim tapped her Kimmunicator on her wrist.

"Wade's our backup, communication and all around genius. He designed my grapple. It can stick in concrete or stick to steel. Wood is no problem."

Adam stepped to a clear aisle in M5 and aimed at a steel girder in the ceiling. He pulled the trigger and the grapple hissed out and wrapped around the girder. Jamie stood up and held up his hand.

"Hold on a minute. Let's get some safety gear on you. Kim does this all the time and you don't. We can't have you breaking something."

Jamie pulled out the safety belts and rigged a safety line to Adam. A lift was used to tie off the line to the girder in the ceiling. Adam pressed the button on the grip and the motor whirred.

"Yiiiiiiiiii….."

The motor pulled him straight up to the ceiling. He stopped and dangled there for a moment.

"Ok. Now how to you get down."

Kim crossed her arms as she looked up at him.

"Well, normally by now I would have jumped into the rafters and climbed across the ceiling. Or I would be jumping between the rafter and beams fighting various goons and dodging lasers. Or I would swing up and at the top of the swing use the momentum to hurl myself to the other side of the room."

Adam looked down at Kim.

"Miss Possible, you lead an interesting life. Now since none of those things I can do. How do I get down?"

Kim smiled.

"There is a slide switch on the side of the grappler. Pull it back from its present position and it will reverse the motor. Then just press the button and it will lower you to the floor. The switch just reverses the polarity connections of the battery and reverses the motor."

Adam began to descend as the motor whirred again. Soon he was standing on the floor. Jamie let go of the safety rope and walked over.

"Now I know how to reverse my climbing motor. A simple switch would reverse it. Now it looks like a hair dryer but does it work like a hairdryer?"

Kim took the line off the device and flipped another switch. The hairdryer roared to life as she directed it into her hair. She let it blow for a minute as she brushed it into place. Snapping the switch off, she holstered it.

Jamie shook his head.

"I think that is way beyond what we could make. Anything we could come up with would take a backpack to carry. You think we could bring out our old flyer?"

Adam nodded. "Maybe so. Let's get it out of storage and gas it up. Kim, do you feel like a test flight?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I say I can do anything, so let's give it a try."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grant, Tori and Kari pushed the old VW into the workspace at M5. Ron steered as they pushed it to a stop. When Ron pushed open the door it fell off in his hands. It crashed to the floor.

"I am so glad that is already busted because I sure could not pay for that. The last time KP and I went looking for a car, at least one that works, I told her it would take everything she had and even then she would have to sell a kidney."

Tori wiped his hands.

"How did she get her car?"

Ron winced. "That's a long story, let's just say that Kim's brothers tricked out the car so we could take on Motor Ed."

Grant smiled. "Motor Ed? The big engine mechanic nut? What did he have that you needed a supercar to catch him?"

Ron leaned against the VW.

"Well, Ed decided to build the ultimate cruise car, so he stole the engines off of one of Kim's dad's space rockets and put them on the car. We finally chased him down and put him out of business."

Kari stammered a bit.

"Your car chased down another car that had rocket engines."

Ron nodded. "Yep, of course that was after Kim learned to control her car. That was just after Rufus learned how to eat a Naco in zero g."

"Zero G? and what is a Naco?" The three said together.

Ron grinned. "Yeah, the first time we tried the engines we ended up in orbit. The Naco is the greatest food known to man. I brought one for lunch. I'll share."

Ron turned his head and saw Buster sitting on a bench. "Buster!!"

Ron stepped over and took a seat next to Buster. He put his arm over Buster's shoulders and put Buster's arm over his shoulders.

"_**Anyone notice a family resemblance?"**_

"Hey guys, grab the camera out of my backpack and take a picture. Buster is my hero. He takes everything you through him into and keeps coming back."

Grant opened the outside pocket and pulled out a digital camera. He aimed the camera and started to take a picture. Ron's eyes grew wide.

"Dude wait a ……"

Grant pressed the shutter button and a laser shoot out and nearly parted Ron's hair as he ducked. Grant stood still for a moment the looked at the front of the camera. Ron came over and took the camera.

"Sorry about that. This is a mission camera. It does take pictures but you have to push another button. If you push the regular button it…."

"fires a laser." Grant finished. "That is awesome. How powerful is the laser?"

Ron shrugged. "It can cut through a steel door. Kim has a lipstick laser."

Kari perked up. "Lipstick laser."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, it looks like regular lipstick but it's a powerful laser."

Ron put the camera back in his bag. "Now how can I help you guys?"

Tori put his arm around Ron's shoulder. "Do you think you could drive the rocket car when we get it ready?"

Ron's face split into a grin. "Sure, I've driven Kim's car at hyper speed no problem."

"_**No problem? He doesn't know the Mythbusters very well does he? He is either very brave or has a brain like Buster."**_

Tori helped Ron over to the car and handed him a hammer and a pair of goggles.

"Well, you can help us get started by busting out the windshield."

Ron grinned as he put on the goggles.

"I always wanted to do that."

Ron hit the windshield with the hammer. The glass of the windshield starred with the blow. He pulled back on the hammer and swung again. The next blow popped the windshield out and sent the hammer flying out of his hand. The hammer sailed through the car, out the rear window, out of M5 and bashed into the Kim's car sitting out in the street next to M5. Ron winced.

"ohhhh. My bad."

He walked out and picked up the hammer. Grant knelt and ran his hand over the area where the hammer hit.

"There is not a dent or a scratch. What type of siding is on this car?"

Ron patted the Sloth with his hand.

"Another special addition to the Sloth. The siding can take a hit from an anti-tank missile and all you need to do later is buff it a little. Believe me; it has come in handy several times."

Tori shook his head. "You two lead interesting lives. Well, it's about lunch time. Why don't we take a break and get something to eat?"

Ron put his hand in his pocket.

"Booyah! Time of the Ron-man to introduce you to the Naco."

Ron pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and pushed a button. The Sloth beeped twice and Ron opened the door. He reached into the back sheet and opened a small heating case. Pulling a large bag out, he closed the case. He then reached into a small ice chest and pulled out a plastic container and put it in his pocket. Then he closed the door of the Sloth. Pressing the button on the key fob again, the Sloth beeped twice again. He held up the bag to show the others.

"Behold the Naco; The Nacho and the Taco join together in a culinary masterpiece."

"_**Sounds like gastrointestinal suicide to me. But what could be worse than Jamie's chili?"**_

Jamie and Adam were eating with Kim on the main table. Kim had her salad from Bueno Nacho and rolled her eyes as Ron walked up with his bag. Jamie and Adam watched with interest as Ron opened the greasy bag and unfolded the Naco. Adam stepped over to take a good look.

"W-h-a-t is t-h-a-t?"

Ron grinned and gestured toward his lunch.

"This is my creation for the Bueno Nacho Company. The Naco, nachos and the Taco combined."

Tori, Grant and Kari joined the rest of them with their lunches as Ron reached into his pocket and pulled a plastic container out. Inside the container was an unknown substance that Ron spread out over his Naco. Tori sniffed the air.

"Is that a hot sauce?"

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, sometimes I like to use the Diablo sauce from Bueno Nacho but today I am using some of my own sauce."

Kim stood up.

"Ron what have I warned you about that. You know what…."

Ron spread the sauce over the Naco and took a large bite.

"It's okay KP. I got it under control."

Tori stepped over and picked up a piece of the Naco.

"May I?"

Ron nodded.

"Sure dude, but do you think you can handle the sauce? It's pretty hot."

Tori took a look at Ron as he ate his lunch.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be bothering you any. And when we had the hot sauce myth to bust they had to make my sauce hotter. I think I can handle it."

Kim stood up. "Uhh, Mr. Tori. I don't think you ….."

Before Kim could say anything else Tori took a huge bite of the Naco that was covered in Ron's sauce. He chewed twice and stopped. Sweat started to pop out all over his face which began to turn rapidly red. He forced himself to swallow, then ran for the refrigerator. Pulling a gallon of milk out he began to gulp it down. After drinking a large portion of the gallon of milk, he looked at Ron and gasped.

"What was in that?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a sauce of my own creation. They have it at some of the Bueno Nachos around but you have to sign a disclaimer to use any. It's a mixture of Habanero, Thai and Serrano peppers. You okay there dude."

_**For this cooking lesson, Tori will need another gallon of milk, and its safety masks all around. So…just like gumbo night at Adam's.**_

Adam stepped over and took a whiff. He jerked his head back as he eyes started to water.

"Wow, could you or Kim fix me up a batch of that."

Ron giggled a little. "Kim cook? You do want trouble."

"_**The Mythbusters have had several disasters on the show but allowing Kim into the kitchen may be more that even Adam and Jamie can handle."**_

Kim sauntered over to Ron to stand in front of him. She gently caressed his chest, and then his cheek.

"Ronnie, what were some of the things we promised each other we would never bring up?"

Ron stared back into Kim's eyes.

"uhhhh… me spending the week with Yori?"

Kim shook her head.

"uhhhh…. What the tweebs did to you underwear…."

Kim slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Roonnnnnieeee?"

Ron smiled.

"Your cooking skills?"

Kim smiled gently and nodded.

"And what happens if one of us breaks their word?"

Ron looked around the room as the Mythbusters crew looked on.

"KP, not here. Please. We can take care of that at the hotel tonight. OK?"

Kim nodded and rising on her toes gave him a slight kiss.

"Just remember. Now I have to go to the car for a minute. I need the keys."

Kim put her hand in his pocket and slowly took out the keys.

"I'll be back in a minute." She stepped around Ron and headed out to the car.

Ron slumped a bit. Rufus stood off to the side with his arms crossed looking at Ron.

Ron nodded at Rufus.

"Rufus buddy. I think I just proved two myths of Team Possible."

Kari looked out as Kim left the building, then back at Ron.

"What is that?"

Ron wiped his brow.

"That Ron Stoppable can put his foot in his mouth in a big way and Kim Possible has a temper."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well folks, I'll leave it at that for now. They tested the grapple gun and short of making a missile out of it they can't make one. I am sure between the rocket car, the laser lipstick, the jetpacks and the tests to see if Ron is more resilient than Buster will fill the show nicely. They are on lunch break right now while Tori regains the feeling in his mouth and throat. Stay tuned for the next installment of The Mythbusters meet Team Possible.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mythbusters meet Team Possible.  
Chapter Three  
By Captainkodak1

* * *

Ron stepped up to where Kari, Grant and Tori were standing around the VW they had built to use with the rocket engine. 

"Hey dude, what now?"

Grant picked up a small model of a VW from the table.

"Well Ron, normally before we go full scale we normally test what we are trying to do on a smaller scale. Jamie has made a number of small radio controlled cars that we use in testing. We have one here that will fit the scale of our VW, but the radio controls on this one are not working and there is no way to get Jamie to fix it anytime soon."

Ron smiled and crossed his arms.

"Problemo solved my friend. You need a driver for the smaller car? Well Rufus will fill in as driver won't you buddy?"

Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket and jumped out on the table. He was wearing a small crash helmet and goggles.

"Ahuh, ahuh."

Rufus made like he was driving as he ran all over the top of the table. Kari pulled back for a moment.

"I know I have asked before but I'll ask again. What is the freaky thing?"

Ron reached out and picked Rufus up.

"This is Rufus, my best buddy next to Kim and one of the team. Expert in undoing locks and finding ways into places."

Grant placed a model car on the table.

"Rufus, do you think you can drive this?"

Rufus scrambled over to the car and crawled in. He stuck his head out as he squeaked at Ron and pointed to a few things in the car. Ron nodded.

"He says that he needs a seat and a steering wheel. He also said to make sure the seat has seatbelts and padding."

Tori looked over a Ron.

"You can understand what he says."

Ron nodded.

"Sure, clear as day to me."

Ron looked back down as Rufus waved to get his attention and then listened as he squeaked. Rufus spoke to Ron for a moment then turned to the Mythbusters team with his arms crossed as he tapped one foot.

"He says let's get ready and light this puppy."

Grant nodded.

"Okay, let's try out the toy car and we will see what we can do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam stood with Jamie as Kim walked up with her flight pack. Setting her pack down, she flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

"Okay, let's take a look at your personal flying machine."

Jamie pointed to the rack where the flying machine they had built stood. Kim looked it over. She pulled her Kimmunicator out, did a scan, and then consulted the screen. She nodded then turned to face Jamie and Adam.

"It looks like a great idea. Do you mind if I try it?"

Adam and Jamie looked at each other as Jamie scratched his beret.

"Well, I guess you could. The last time we tried we could not get it off the ground. But, you are smaller than the two of us, so it just might have the power to take off with you. Do you really think you can fly it?"

Kim pulled her helmet on.

"Check my name."

Jamie strapped Kim into the machine while Adam attached a safety line to her.

"We just want to make sure you will be safe. Don't want any accidents."

_**Accidents? What are accidents? The Mythbusters never have accidents. **_

Kim gave a smile as the engines to the fans were started up. She slowly adjusted the speed until her feet lifted off the floor and she flew the backpack in a hover. She kept it there for a moment then reached down and up hooked the safety cable. Increasing the power to the fan she gained altitude until she was able to fly over one set of stacks and touch the floor then fly back to where Jamie and Adam were standing. With a light touch Kim landed the craft and shut off the engines. Jamie and Adam helped her mount the backpack onto the rack that had been holding it. Kim unbuckled herself and stepped away from the craft.

"That's a sweet little ride. A little rough around the edges but it's a start. How well did it work the first time?"

Adam and Jamie looked as each other. Jamie turned back to Kim.

"Actually we never got it off the ground."

Kim picked up her flight pack.

"Would either one of you want to try my flight pack?"

Adam jumped over and grabbed the pack.

"ME! ME! ME!"

Kim gave him a wary eye.

"Okay, but I'm going to have Wade fly it by remote control until you learn how to fly it better."

Kim helped Adam put the jetpack on and adjusted the straps. She put a flight helmet on him and stepped back. Pulling out her Kimmunicator, she pressed the key to call Wade.

"Wade you ready?" Wade nodded.

"Anytime Kim."

The motors started up and Adam lifted off the floor. Wade maneuvered the jetpack in a hover and flew it slowly around M5.

Adam glanced down at the hand controls.

"What's this button?"

Kim yelled. "NO DON'T PUSH…."

Adam pressed the button and the jetpack began to wobble.

Kim slapped her hand to her head.

"That turns off the remote control."

The jetpack did two loops within the confines of M5 along with two barrel rolls. Kim watched in amazement.

"Wow, even I have'nt been able to make them do that. Ron on the other hand…"

Wade got control just as Adam flew into a large cargo net hanging from the rafters. The engines shut off as the wings and Adam's legs got caught in the netting. He and the jetpack flipped over and he ended up hanging upside down looking at everyone.

"This wins as the strangest position I've ever been in...on this show."

_**Don't you love how he qualifies it with **__**"on this show"? Adam up put terror back into terra firma.**_

Kim crossed her arms.

"Okay, now we know who "**not**" to let try the equipment."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grant set the toy car down on the concrete of M5. Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket wearing a miniature crash helmet and crawled into the car. He looked around then stuck his head out and gave everyone a thumb up.

"Hokay" he squeaked.

Ron nodded.

"He's ready. How about you guys?"

Grant picked up the control to the car as Tori set the car on a path towards a ramp set up further down the building floor.

"Okay, we have a small rocket engine built into the rear of the car. Its power is scaled to that of the toy car. If all goes well, then we will know how big a rocket engine to put in our car."

Grant turned to Ron.

"Is Rufus ready?"

Ron pointed to Rufus in the car.

"Ask him yourself dude. He understands you."

Grant looked at Ron for a moment then got down on his knees and looked in the car.

"You ready Rufus? Here we go."

Grant took the safety off the control and pressed the ignition switch. The rocket motor fired and sent the car across M5 in a cloud of smoke.

_**We clearly have ignition… but what the hell's going on in there?**_

Kari and Tori grabbed a couple of fire extinguishers and chased the car into the smoke, putting out small fires as they went.

_**Not so much "fire in the hole" as **__**fire in the whole shop**_

The car flipped over on its back and disappeared in a flash of light and impressive "BOOOM!"

Adam came around the corner from one of the stacks.

"WOAH!" Then he asked in a quiet voice. "Ok... is everybody ok?"

_**Eh... fresh underwear for Mr. Savage, please.**_

Ron ran to where Rufus had disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Rufus! Rufus! Where are you buddy?"

Rufus came running out from under one of the equipment stacks trailing a stream of smoke. Climbing up on the table where Kari sat watching the test and drinking a cup of coffee, he ran across the table and grabbed the cup from Kari's hands. Placing the cup on the tabletop, he turned around and hoisted himself over top of the cup and sat down. A slight hissing noise came with the smile across his face and an audible sigh of relief. He turned back to Kari and handed her cup of coffee back to her. Kari looked at her cup then dumped it all cup included into a nearby trashcan.

Ron ran up and picked up Rufus.

"You okay little buddy?"

Rufus nodded then turned to Grant and shook his paw at him while his squeaked at him. Then Rufus turned around and show Grant his singed tail.

Grant looked at Ron. "What did he say?"

Ron shrugged his shoulder. "Dude, you really don't want to know, but if you can hand him a nice wedge of cheddar he will forgive you. What happened to the car?"

Grant held up the remains of the car.

"I think we didn't have a strong enough tube around the rocket motor. We will run another test in a few minutes. Will Rufus drive for us again?"

Ron looked at Rufus how was making a show of thinking of it. Until Tori come up with a block of cheese.

"What do you say Rufus? Would you do it for a Rufus snack? A nice block of Parmesan?"

Rufus thought for a moment then a grin split his face and he leaped across the table to grab the block of cheese. He gave Tori a thumb up and proceeded to eat the cheese. Tori nodded.

"Well, looks like we got our driver back. You ready again Grant?"

Grant walked up with a new body for the car and a new engine installed.

"Okay, I put in a stronger tube and picked up the other body. Are you ready Rufus?"

Rufus gave the OK signal and hopped back into the car. Tori set it back on the floor facing the ramp. Grant pressed the ignition switch and the rocket engine ignited and pushed the car in a flaming streak across the floor of M5. The tiny car hit the ramp and flew several feet across the workspace and crashed against the far wall. Grant, Tori, Kari and Ron ran across the room to check on the car and Rufus. Ron got to the car first and picked it up.

"Rufus! You okay in there buddy?"

Rufus crawled out of the side window and gave everyone a thumb up.

Tori and Grant measured the distance the car had flown and did some calculations.

"That worked perfect! Now we have a rocket motor installed in the VW that has proportionately the same amount of power that this model had. So Ron, are you and Buster ready to try it out?"

Ron turned to Grant.

"Buster is riding with me? Coolio!"

Ron stepped over to Buster in his seat. Picked up his hand and gave Buster a high five.

"Do you hear that my man, it's going to be me and you going into the true blue yonder."

_**Weighing in at 180 pounds, this Series 2 crash test dummy retired in 1998, after making quite an impact in his chosen profession…but if it's the quiet life he's after, he's a bigger dummy than he looks. Joining Buster at 150 lbs will be Ron Stoppable. Are we going to find out who the bigger dummy is?**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron pulled on his crash helmet and buckled it tight. Tori handed him a pair of gloves.

"Okay Ron this is it. All you have to do is keep the car straight up the ramp and out onto the landing strip. When you hit just hang on, we'll be right there for you."

Ron nodded under the full face mask he was wearing. He gave everyone the ok sign and climbed in. Grant and Kari finished locking the seatbelts on Ron and Buster. Rufus hopped on in front of Ron and gave him the okay sign. Then he scampered out of the car and up on Tori's shoulder. Everyone stepped back behind the blast windows that had been set up. Grant picked up the firing control and started the countdown. 10-9-

_**Time to take stock. One VW—check. One potentially explosive rocket engine—check. One crash dummy—check. One driver dum… excuse me one brave driver who has been known to trip over his own shadow. What could possibly go wrong? Remember, this is the Mythbusters, something always goes wrong.**_

5-4-3-2-1 IGNITION!

A plume of smoke gushed out of the rocket engine followed by a cone of fire. The car accelerated down the track toward the ramp. Kari watched at the car bobbled back and forth then straightened up ready to hit the ramp.

"It looks like it's going to work! He's going to hit the ramp and…."

BOOOOMMMMM!!

The car disappeared in a ball of flame and smoke. Rufus gasped and fainted. Grant had to catch him as he fell off of Tori's shoulder. He quickly handed Rufus to Kari.

"Here take care of him while we check on Ron!"

Grant and Tori grabbed fire extinguishers along with the rest of the crew as everyone raced to see if Ron was alright. Kari stood there with a passed out Rufus in her hands.

"Why are you handing me this freaky thing?"

She looked around and saw and extra helmet lying on the ground. She placed Rufus in the padding of the helmet and jumped back flapping her hands as if to shake the feeling out of her hands. She turned and ran for the smoking remains of the car.

Everyone arrived at the site to see pieces of the car lying all over the place. The smoke was thick and parts of the rockets engine lay smoking and sputtering on the ground. Grant turned down range to see an object laying at rest several feet away. The smoke was so thick he could not really see what it was. Then a gust of wind blew the smoke away to reveal Ron and what was left of Buster still sitting in their seats. Ron still had the remains of the steering wheel in his hands. Tori knelt in front of Ron and looked down. Apparently the seats along with the roll cage they had installed as well as the floor of the VW had some how survived the explosion and had flown from the explosion and slid to a stop. Grant started to check Ron out.

"Ron, Ron? Can you hear me are you okay?"

Kari played her fire extinguisher over Ron and Buster to put out any remaining flames and to cool everything off. Then she took a good look at Buster. She grimaced. Buster was a mess. All of the force sensors on his body had been tripped, one of his arms lay twisted back, and one of his legs had broken off and lay a few feet away. She turned from Buster to look over at Grant as he worked on Ron.

"Is he okay?"

Ron let go of the steering wheel. Reaching up he pulled off the face plate of his helmet and let out a breath. Smoke filled the air. He reached up and pulled his helmet off. His blonde hair flopped back down in place and his brown eyes looked at the three as they watched him.

"Hi guys, wow what a head rush! Just like when Kim and I got blown out of Drakken's lair that time."

All three of the Mythbusters blinked.

"You mean this is normal for you?"

Ron nodded as he unbuckled himself and stood up.

"Sure, it's happened a couple of times. We have come out with no problems. Does anyone have a slurpster? I have got a thirst that only one of those can quench. No problem, I check the cooler back at the truck. I put one in there before we left. Later dudes, let me know if you need any help cleaning up. Wait till I tell KP about this."

Ron picked up his helmet and started to walk back to the equipment truck leaving the three Mythbusters staring at his back as he walked away.

Kari shook her head.

"There is no way he should even be alive, much less walking away. Take a look at Buster! He is so busted. Jamie and Adam are not going to believe this."

Tori and Grant looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, the first test has shown that so far Ron Stoppable is tougher than Buster."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now; it looks like Kim and Ron are getting into the action and drama of Mythbusters. Now what will come next? What will the Mythbusters try?

I hope you enjoyed this episode. Please leave a review.

The FanFiction Awards, otherwise known as the Fannies have started again. Please click on my author name to go to my author page. A list of my eligible stories is posted there. There is also a link to the Fannie Awards page. Please vote for the author and story of your choice. We all appreciate your support.

This is the Captain  
Over and out  
Right-hand salute


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mythbusters meet Team Possible  
Chapter 4  
By Captainkodak1**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tori, Grant and Kari were waiting outside M5 when Kim walked up. Kim flipped her hair back and shook everyone's hand.

"Looks like I'll be working with you guys on this segment."

Kim turned to Kari.

"I thought I'd give you something special, seeing that you're the only girl on this crew."

Kim pulled out a package and handed it to Kari, who opened it to find inside a mission outfit in her size. Kari's eyes got big.

"Oh! This is so cool!"

Kim smiled.

"Why don't you go change into it? That way, the two of us can hang together with all these guys."

Kari nodded and disappeared into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later wearing her new outfit, her red hair spread out down her back. She started to do a little dance as she hummed a song.

_**She's cute but not a lot going on up there.**_

Tori clapped together his hands.

"Ok, Kim. We want to get you to run a few tests for us: like climbing up an air vent; your skydiving skills; maybe swimming; and an obstacle course. Kari can join you in any of them if she wants."

Kim turned to Kari.

"Let's do the crawl through the air vent. I'll let you use my equipment and I'll use Ron's."

Grant motioned to the two vents standing side by side.

"We tried something like this on one show but couldn't get it to work. Either it was too loud or whatever they were using couldn't hold onto the inside of the vent."

Kim nodded as she pulled some suction cups out of her equipment bag.

"Yeah, but you didn't have a bunch of laser armed robots listening to roast you if they heard you."

Kim handed Kari a set of cups for her hands, knees and feet. Then she helped her to put them on. After Kari was ready, Kim put on her equipment.

"They're controlled by touch. Just press them to the surface and they'll stick. Then just pull on them slightly to release them. I'll take the one on the right and you can take the one on the left."

Kari stuck her head up in the air vent, clipped on her safety line and started to climb. Kim did the same in the other vent. They barely made any sound as they disappeared up the vents.

Ron walked up to Grant and Tori.

"KP doing the climb the vent thing? I need to ask her something."

Before Grant or Tori could say anything, Ron walked up under the vents, first shining his light up Kari's vent and then up Kim's.

"Hey, KP! Do you remember where I put my other pair of blaster briefs and my rocket shoes? I thought it'd be cool to show Adam and Jamie."

Kim reappeared out of the tube, pulled open her pack and handed the items to Ron.

Tori went up to Ron.

"How'd you know which vent Kim was in? They both had on the same outfit. They're both about the same size, too, plus it's dark in those vents."

Ron just shook his head.

"A-h-h-h-h, it's _no big_. If you have had to look at her backside as much as I have while crawling through all those vents, you'd recognize it anywhere. I know that butt like the back of my hand."

Ron heard a distinct Kim growl and realized what he had just said. He turned to look at Kim, who was standing there; arms crossed, eyes glaring. They said loud and clear, "_You are s-o-o-o-o dead._"

_**Ladies and Gentlemen. We have an official Ron moment. Ron, it's time to open your mouth and insert both of your feet.**_

Ron just started whistling and walked back where Adam and Jamie were waiting. Kim spun around and started to climb back up the vent. Within seconds she was sticking her head out the top.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was sweating some when he arrived at the spot where Adam and Jamie were standing.

Adam patted Ron on the back.

"Ron, we've got a couple of things we'd like your help with to test. Now we've heard that you have some experience with rockets with Kim's dad."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Kim and I were in this rocket club with Mr. Dr. P. That time I got shot into space along with Monkeyfist and his monkey ninjas was something. Frederick even showed me a few things later."

Jamie rubbed his face in thought.

"Sounds like we have just the right guy. We have this thing we want to test about a rocket chair. You think you can handle it?"

Ron's eyes went wide.

"O-o-o-o! Supercool! A rocket chair! Let's ace this place!"

Adam whispered to Jamie.

"Does he know that we're going to try the Ming Dynasty chair again? The first time we tried it, we ended up toasting Buster!"

Jamie looked over to Ron.

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him! I hope."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The group has arrived at the abandoned air station. Our rocket friend has come back with a redesigned chair. Redesigned as in bigger motors.**_

Ron stepped up to the chair sitting on the launch pad.

"Oh, this is s-o-o-o-o cool. This looks just like the seat that Mr. Dr. P. designed as an escape vehicle for his trans-sonic airplane. Well, let me get strapped in and let's light this candle."

Adam and Jamie helped Ron with his parachute, just in case the rockets worked. Ron had on what they thought was a flight suit with the Team Possible colors. Ron put on his helmet and handed Rufus to Jamie. Rufus ran up Jamie's arm and settled in the middle of his beret. Ron stepped over to the chair and sat down. He pulled the straps tight and settled down in the chair giving Rufus a thumb up.

_**Okay, everyone is ready for launch. Paramedics are… nowhere to be found. This might be the last time we see Ron.**_

Everyone got behind the safety barriers. Adam pressed the firing switch. The chair sat there for a moment, then with a roar disappeared into the sky. Adam and Jamie watched as the smoke dissipated. A figure appeared out of the smoke, gliding to the ground. They recognized Ron in his suit. It had cloth between the arms and body and the legs. Ron swooped in for a landing next to where the chair had shot off. Adam and Jamie stood there as Ron walked over to them.

"Now that was a better ride than I had with Shego in the space plane. That was awesome. Kinda glad I had my airvane suit on though. When the rockets went off they toasted your chute." Ron dropped the charred remains of the parachute at their feet.

"I hope that you don't want me to pay for that. I don't make a lot at Smarty-Mart. I'm going to get a slurpster out of the truck."

Ron walked off as Adam and Jamie just stared at him. Adam thought for a moment.

"We just shot him into to the air so high we could have ordered pizza while we waited for him to land and he walks away? Is there any way we can contract him out? He'd be cheaper than Buster. Just hand him a couple of Nacos and he's good to go."

Jamie shook his head.

"I think that would be a little creepy."

_**And what you do to Buster is not creepy?**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sat with Kari as Grant and Tori brought up some equipment. Grant laid his down on the ground.

"Kim, we just wanted to test you in a series of physical tests. We have an obstacle course, a swim course and then we'd like you to skydive."

Kim nodded.

"Okay. When I skydive, will that be _with_ or _without_ a parachute?"

Tori dropped his load.

"What do you mean?"

Kim smiled at Tori.

"Well, so that I could know what the show was about, Ron and I watched the recent show about skydiving. Ron and I talk all the time in freefall. Then, one time, I was chasing Senor Senior, Sr. I ended up without a parachute. I was able to land on a blimp and catch up with him."

Tori shivered as he shook his head..

"Okay. The first thing is the obstacle course. Then you can dive straight into the pool. You'll swim to the other end where there will be a plane waiting with your chute. After you climb to altitude, you'll skydive out and land on the target."

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"No big! Is Kari going to do this with me?"

Kari visibly turned pale and shook her head.

"I promised my mom I wouldn't do anything dumb or unsafe."

_**And you continue to work on this job? Looks like you aren't keeping your promise.**_

Kim laughed.

"A-w-w-w, come on. At least do the obstacle course with me. P-w-w-w-e-e-s-s-s-e-e?"

Kari looked up and caught the full force of a Kim Possible Puppy Dog Pout.

"Oh, okay. I'll do the obstacle course with you, but I draw the line at the skydiving."

Kim smiled.

"Great! I'll see you at the start of the course."

Kari groaned.

"Once again, I'm going to humiliate myself in front of a very large audience."

_**Take heart, Kari. You don't do that all the time. Just once or twice per show.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron walked over to where Adam and Jamie were working with Buster. He looked up and saw the large slingshot that they had set up.

"Coolio! The border slingshot!"

Jamie nodded.

"Yeah, the last time the frame we built was a little flimsy, so we decided to build it between these two steel towers here on the base. We pretty much proved that you couldn't build a slingshot that could shoot someone any distance. Now, in true Mythbusters fashion, we've built something that couldn't really be used but we think will give us the result we want."

Ron pulled at the heavy rubber tubes that had been used last time, and then looked at the seat where the dummy would be sitting.

"Have you ever thought of having a solid seat instead of the rope and cloth one? That way, the seat won't form itself around the figure."

Adam looked at Jamie and then at Ron. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"I talked with Wade about ways to upgrade your slingshot. My experience with a slingshot gets me in trouble and KP isn't around now to help."

Adam glanced down at the slingshot and back at Ron.

"You know, changing this out to a solid cup type device is not a bad idea. Thanks, Ron. Here, come give me a hand looking in the truck for something we can use or build."

Jamie watched as the two walked off.

"Those two are peas in a pod. They both get motion sickness..."

There was a loud crash from the back of the truck.

"…both of them are accident prone and …"

Another crash and the sound of something breaking came from the back of the truck.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

Jamie sighed.

"…and both are a little childish."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim stood at the starting line of the obstacle course. There was a set of overhead bars, a short run where she would have to avoid swinging punching dummies, a tube crawl, a rope climb, a mud crawl, and then a swimming pool. After the swimming pool, a plane waited with the engine running and her parachute inside. She did some stretching as she waited for Kari to get ready. Kari came up and got into her lane.

"I don't believe I'm doing this."

_**Come on Kari, it's for the greater good of the show! Besides, Grant and Tori would not look half as cute in that outfit.**_

Both Kim and Kari got set. Grant blew the whistle and they both started off. Kim flew over the overhead bars as Kari struggled to get past the first few. Kim did a double reverse back flip and landed on her feet in a low crouch. She dodged through the swinging dummies. Kari had just gotten past the last overhead bar and was knocked flat by the first dummy. Kim dove into the tube. As she disappeared into the tube there were a few yells. When she came out the other end she was coated in grease. Kari made it to the tube when she stopped and looked in. She stopped and sat down.

"_No way_ am I going in there."

Kim tried to wipe the grease from her hands as she started the rope climb. It only took her a few seconds to climb up then slide back down. She approached the mud crawl and got down on her hands and knees. She sank down in the mud as she proceeded down the course. The mud got deeper and soon she was literally swimming in it. At the end when she got out there was little Kim to see. She took a few steps and dove into the swimming lane that had been built for them. The water turned black and brown as both the grease and mud washed off. Kim climbed out of the other end, ran to the plane and climbed in. The engine revved and the plane took off. Kari joined Grant and Tori near the target. The plane soon reached to correct altitude and they saw Kim jump. They waited and waited as Kim continued to fall, then the chute popped open and Kim gracefully guided herself to a perfect landing. She hit the release toggles to the chute and walked over to the three Mythbusters. Kim pulled a brush from her bag on her leg and ran it through her hair. Her auburn mane fell into place without an errant hair to be seen. Tori, Grant and Kari cheered as she walked up.

_**There you have it, Ladies and Gentlemen. No matter what the stitch, Kim Possible's hair will always be just right.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Adam finished attaching what appeared to be the lid of a trashcan to the slingshot cables. The cables were stretched and the slingshot cup readied for the dummy. Adam gingerly put the smaller test dummy into the cup and stepped back.

"Okay, let's get ready. Get set."

Ron, Jamie and Adam watched as the dummy fell out of the cup. Ron jumped up and ran out to the setup.

"I'll fix it!"

Jamie called out.

"Ron, wait! We need to set the safeties!"

Ron got to the cup and ran around front to pick up the figure. He stepped up to the cup to put the figure back in the cup when….

_S-N-A-P_

"W-W-W-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a….."

Ron and the dummy disappeared into the distance.

Jamie placed his head in his hands as Adam looked up as he closed his eyes.

_**Hey guys, how about giving Ron a launch break.**_

The two watched as Ron landed perfectly in the net at the other end.

_**There you have it. Dumb skill and dumb luck come together in a perfect landing.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grant and Tory finished putting the Ark of the Covenant on the table. While Grant checked on the wiring inside, Tory walked over and plugged the charger into a socket. Grant began to smell the electric odor from the device as it built up a charge ready to fire. Jamie and Adam walked up to the three and stared at the device. Jamie scratched at his beret.

"You're seriously not going to trick them into touching that thing are you? I mean Kim knows sixteen styles of Kung Fu. I don't think I'd want to trick her."

Grant shrugged his shoulders.

"It's mainly for Ron. We wanted to have one last crack at him."

Jamie nodded.

"O-o-o-k-a-a-y. It's your funeral."

Ron walked in from the side.

"Coolio! The Ark of the Covenant, it's just like in Pirates of the Lost Ark. You guys make this?"

Ron stopped for a moment and reached out to put one of his hands on one of the angels.

"Hey, you didn't hook this thing up to the power source, did you? Oh, man! I have _got_ to get KP to see this."

Tori smiled at Ron.

"We wouldn't do that."

Ron looked back at the ark.

"Yeah, but still, it would be funny to see…."

"Funny to see what, Ron?"

Ron looked up to see Kim walking up on the other side of the ark.

"Oh, I was just saying that it would be funny to see ourselves doing some of the things we did."

Kim smiled as she stepped up on the other and gave a wan smile at Ron as she licked her lips.

"It'll be good to see my man doing what he does best."

Ron stared over at Kim as she turned her head to the side and smiled at him. She leaned forward over the ark and placed her hand on the other angel.

"Now, lean over here and give me a kiss for the road."

Ron leaned forward and their lips touched. The ark started to hum, Kim's hair started to stand up just as Ron's rose from his head. The cable from the ark to the power outlet began to smoke; circuit breakers started to pop. Smoke started to come out of the lid of the ark. There was a loud pop as the circuit breaker for the outlet the ark was plugged into tripped. Kim and Ron broke their kiss and stood there touching foreheads.

Ron sighed. "BOOYAHH!"

Kim giggled. "O-h-h, y-e-a-h! Talk about a kiss that had some power to it!"

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, love can conquer all, even a practical joke by the Mythbusters Crew.**_

Kim and Ron turned to face the crew of Mythbusters.

"Ron, I'm so glad you told me about this ark thingee. What do we do now? Let's see, they wanted to see how I could fly their old flying machine, they nearly blew you up, they ran me though all sorts of crud just to see if my hair stayed straight, they nearly put you in orbit, then shoot you out of a giant slingshot, all just to test your luck. Then they pull this little trick. Now what should we do?"

Ron cracked his knuckles.

"How about a demonstration of sixteen styles of Kung Fu with a little Mystical Monkey Power mixed in?"

The camera pulled back to show the outside of M5.

_**Ladies and Gentleman, we can't show what's going to happen now. Come back again next time, as the Mythbusters bust more myths."**_

There was a series of bangs and crashes from inside and bunches of debris came flying out the door.

_**That is, if Team Possible doesn't bust up the Mythbusters. So, until next time…**_

There was another set of bangs and crashes from inside M5.

…_**if there is a next time. So long from M5 and the Mythbusters team.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone. This is the Captain. I hope that you have enjoyed my little foray into the world of the Mythbusters. Mythbusters is one of my favorite shows right along with Kim Possible. It was fun coming up with the myths of Kim and Ron for them to test. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

Kim Possible and friends are owned by Disney. Mythbusters is owned by the Discovery Channel.

I wish to thank everyone who nominated me for a Fan Fiction Award. I really appreciate it. Please support all your favorite authors and stories by voting in the Fannie Awards.

This is the Captain  
Right hand salute.


End file.
